Conventional push-type saws have the disadvantage of inferior cutting ability. Specifically, the cutting edges are shaped at constant angles of approximately 15.degree. along the length of the saw. Secondly, all of the cutting edges are projected laterally or in a sideward direction; and thirdly, the tip of each saw tooth is of triangular form.